Just Can't Stay Away
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Laxus and Lucy have been together for a while now, but they've kept it a secret from everyone at Fairy Tail. They've been really careful when they're at the guild, but one day, Laxus can't stay away, and things get a little heated in a back room.


_Okay, so this is my submission for Day 2 and Day 3 of LaLu Week, covering Distance and Passion. Hope you enjoy! This hasn't been beta read, so please excuse any mistakes you find! _

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Just Can't Stay Away~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy sat at a table surrounded by the women of the guild, and though she was having a good time, she couldn't seem to stay focused on the conversation going on around her. Every few moments, she could feel his eyes on her, those stormy gray eyes she loved so much, and then her concentration would be gone. She'd lost track of what everyone was saying so many times, the girls had begun to give her funny looks.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't sit still anymore. Those heated gazes from across the room were doing far more than just distracting her from her friends...they were stirring up her hunger. It never took much for him to ignite her passion, but he'd never done it so effortlessly in the guild.

Lucy bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, trying unsuccessfully to quell the heat simmering in the pit of her stomach. Why on earth was he doing this now?

She couldn't understand what he was up to. They'd done really well at keeping their relationship quiet so far, not that they were ashamed or anything. They just hadn't wanted to deal with Mira's fawning, or Erza's threatening, or even Bickslow's perving. They'd just wanted to enjoy their time together without everyone butting in.

But Laxus wasn't playing fair. He knew how easily he could sway her, how quickly she'd fall to his advances, and for some reason, he'd decided that now was an excellent time to do that. How was she supposed to keep her cool when he was making thing so much harder?

Before long, the ache between her legs was damn near unbearable, and thinking to escape his intense stare for a few moments, she stood to her feet. "Excuse me. I'm...gonna run to the bathroom."

Without waiting for a reply, she hurried down the back hallway towards the ladies room and pushed inside with a relieved sigh. Though she knew it would be short-lived, she was grateful for the brief respite from his attraction. If only she could escape her own desire as easily... How was she ever going to keep up this charade with him looking at her like that?

She sank against the bathroom door, taking deep cleansing breaths. She had to find a way to relax. Though she wanted nothing more than to leave the guild and head home, she knew it would raise too many questions. Hell, she'd only arrived thirty minutes ago, so everyone would know that something was up. She'd just have to go out there and act her ass off, pretend she wasn't perilously close to losing her mind.

"Great...that won't be hard at all," she mumbled to herself before pulling open the door and walking out.

She barely got a foot out of the bathroom when she realized that Laxus was standing there waiting for her. Her mouth fell open in shock, and she glanced down the hall toward the great room. "Wha-"

Her question was cut off as he yanked her forward into his body with a low growl. "I want you."

"But...we're at the guild," she whispered harshly, checking down the hall again. What was he thinking? They were supposed to keep their distance at the guild, not get frisky where everyone could see them!

He leaned in, kissing his way down her neck. "Who cares..." He certainly didn't give a shit. In his mind, she'd decided her fate when she'd worn that damn outfit. Pushing her hair aside, he nipped at the skin of her shoulder, leaving tiny marks in his wake.

"Oh God..." she moaned softly, feeling her body tighten in anticipation. "La-Laxus...we gotta stop...we're...gonna get caught..."

Pulling back, he looked to his left, then tugged her forward. "Come on then."

"What are you doing?" Lucy gasped as he backed her into a room, then closed and locked the door.

"Oh I think you know what I'm doing. You knew what the outfit would do to me." He stalked forward with lustful intent, using his body to crowd her back into the wall behind her. "I think you wanted me to take you like this."

His eyes were dark with passion as his mouth fell on hers, kissing her with that fierceness she loved so much. And just like that, Lucy melted into him, clutching at his shirt with all the desperation he'd stirred up inside her. She couldn't say no, couldn't stop long enough to care where they were or who might overhear. She couldn't think past the feel of his body pressed so tightly to her own.

Laxus ran his hands down her lithe body, skimming over her hips and down her shapely legs. He ran his fingers up her thighs, bunching her tight skirt up around her waist. Though he loved every inch of her hot body, there just wasn't time to strip her bare. He wanted her now.

With his need riding him hard, he grabbed at her panties, tearing them away from the treasure that lie beneath. Lucy jerked back with a gasp at his rough treatment, but she didn't protest. No, she looked up at him with barely concealed hunger, and then she was reaching for his pants.

She was beyond all sense of decorum. She didn't care that she was still almost completely dressed or that she was about to do something she'd sworn she'd never do. She just wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now. With a sharp yank, she ripped his belt away and started in on the clasp of his pants.

Her movements were almost frantic, and Laxus gave her a wolfish grin. He loved when she got like this, all demanding and out of control. It was a side of her that no other man had ever seen, a side that only he brought out in her. And that only served to make it that much sexier to him.

Lucy was used to his reaction to her sexual appetite, and though she found it embarrassing at times, she didn't let that stop her. She couldn't help that she wanted him so much, that she couldn't stop herself when he riled her up like this. It was his fault, after all.

"Stop grinning like that and give me what you keep teasing me with," she commanded, pushing his pants over his hips and grabbing hold of his shaft.

Laxus hissed as she stroked over his cock, giving it a light squeeze when she reached the base. "Oh I'm going to give it to you alright."

The last word had barely passed his lips when he hitched her leg up and pressed himself against her entrance. With a quick thrust, he was finally inside, filling Lucy up. She loved that sensation, the feel of him buried so deeply inside her, stretching her body with his thickness.

"Fuck, you feel good," he rasped as he began moving, drawing back and plunging roughly into her waiting heat. He just couldn't get enough of her, couldn't stay away. She was like an addiction...he just needed more and more.

Lucy moaned loudly, arching into his hard thrusts, and as she got louder and louder, Laxus covered her mouth with his own, drinking down the sounds of her pleasure. He would never get tired of this, of the way she felt around him, of how her body responded to his. He was hooked.

Lucy dug her nails into Laxus' back as he pounded in and out of her. She could already feel her body tightening, edging closer to her orgasm. It always surprised her how quickly he could bring her, when on her own, she'd had to work so hard at it. There was just something about this man that set her off, pushed her so far into the deep end.

He quite literally lit her on fire, sent her pulse soaring with just a glance. He was everything she'd ever wanted, and every time they kissed, every time they touched, every time they made love, she thanked her lucky stars he was hers. She was never letting him go.

Laxus kissed his way down her neck, sucking at the delicate skin covering her collar-bone. He knew what it would do to her, and as she gasped and shuddered against him, he growled in satisfaction. There was nothing he liked more than pushing those reactions out of her. It gave him a thrill, stirred up his blood to make her writhe like that.

Lucy cried out as he hit that spot deep inside her, the one that always pushed her past her breaking point, and as Laxus hammered into her pulsing depths, she felt that quickening deep in the pit of her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to last long against his incredible assault, knew she couldn't last with how good he felt.

It took only one more hard stroke, and she was gone, her climax smashing into her with the force of a tidal wave. She was lost in the sensation, and then a scream came bubbling up her throat. In a last-ditch effort to silence herself, she bit down on his shoulder, using his muscles flesh to halt the sound that ached to come ripping out of her mouth.

"Fuck!" Laxus shouted as she clamped down on his body, the simultaneous action of her teeth and her sex pushing right over the edge along with her. With a final deep thrust, he came, filling her with his release.

Keeping their bodies together, he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself, then shook his head. "Damn baby..."

Gently, Lucy pulled away from his shoulder and winced. "Oh, I did it harder than I thought. I'm sorry."

Easing himself back, he kissed her softly. "Don't be. It was hot."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked dubiously, then laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah...don't think you've ever made me come so hard before."

"Oh hush!" She blushed, pushing him away so she could get dressed. Seeing her ruined panties on the floor, she frowned. "Shit. What the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

Laxus pulled up his pants and followed her gaze, almost instantly joining her in her frown. "Well, you're damn sure not going out there without anything covering your ass."

"And who's fault is it that I have no panties to wear?" she huffed in response, then sighed. "Oh forget it. I'll just call Virgo."

Her Spirit popped out a moment later bearing gifts, not only a new pair of lacy pink panties, but also a handful of wet wipes and a band-aid for Laxus. "Thanks Virgo. You've really saved my ass," she said, eyeing Laxus sternly.

Virgo bowed. "Of course, Princess. Punishment?"

"No, I think that will be for Laxus this time."

With a poof, the maid was gone, and Laxus was smiling at her. "So, you're gonna punish me later?"

"I just might, if you don't start behaving, mister," Lucy scolded, but as Laxus stepped up and pulled her close, she couldn't hold on to her frustration. "Damn, why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Cause you love me," he teased, nuzzling her neck.

She smirked and offered a labored sigh, "I suppose so..."

"You know you do."

"Yeah, I know. It's probably cause you're so sexy."

Laxus laughed, then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too. Now get those panties on and get out there before I decide I want you again."

Using the wipes, Lucy cleaned up and pulled on the new underwear, then handed him the bandage and winked as she sashayed out of the room. She could hear him chuckling behind her, and she couldn't help but smile. She certainly felt better than she had before.

She reached the end of the hall and took a deep breath, making sure her clothes were in place before she rounded the corner and headed toward her friends. Plopping down in her seat, she smiled at the girls, but stopped as they all burst out laughing. "What?"

"Looks like I win, girls!" Mira sang, holding her hand out to receive her money.

"Win? Win what?" Lucy asked dumbly, looking at the group in confusion.

Cana threw her arm around Lucy's shoulders and grinned. "We bet to see how long you'd hold up before sneaking off to get yourself a slice of Laxus pie!"

Lucy's mouth dropped as she stared at her friend. "You knew? You all knew about us?"

"It wasn't like we don't have eyes," Levy teased, "You practically melt every time he looks at you, Lu-chan."

Lucy shook her head. She'd thought she'd been so careful. She suddenly felt so foolish for keeping their relationship a secret all this time. Now that she realized they knew, she wasn't even sure why they'd felt the need to hide it at all. How ridiculous.

"Of course, if we hadn't known before, we certainly would have figured it out after hearing all those noises back there!"


End file.
